A Change of Scenery
by Thunder Gust
Summary: Two friends, both MLP fans, get sent into a world they never thought they would see. relationships must be formed, lives will be threatened. how will they handle this? you'll have to read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Scenery**

**All My Little Pony characters are owned by Hasbro except OC's and storyline**

* * *

It's just another one of Thomas' favourite types of days, overcast with a mild breeze. Shane was visiting Thomas for the holiday, since he had nothing to do anyways.

Shane: *knocks on door* Hey, Thomas you there?!

Thomas: Hold on a sec. *gets up from computer screen*

Shane begins to bang repeatedly on the door without end. So Thomas decides to play a little prank on him. He runs to his room and gets some fake spiders.

Shane: Dude, are you in there?!

Thomas: Ok come in. *sly smile*

Shane slowly opens the door unaware of what would happen. Thomas then drops the big black spiders over Shane's head.

Shane: *high pitch scream* SH*T!

Thomas falls over and laughs hysterically

Shane: What the hell man!

Thomas: That's what you get for banging on the door. *Wipes tear*

Shane: okay okay you got me, so where is that game you were talking about?

The two guys walk over to the computer and Thomas clicks on the link to the game. The game is called 'Journey to Equestria' Thomas created his pony which he named Pegasus Thunder Gust. Thunder Gust has a sky blue coat, orange eyes, blue mane and tail with black streak and a thunder cloud with a tornado coming from it as a cutie mark. Shane named his OC Dusty Swift. Dusty is a Pegasus with an aqua coloured coat, a yellow mane and tail and a party hat with streamers as a cutie mark.

Shane: Ok, I'm done. Click away.

As Thomas clicked the 'begin journey' button a loud buzzing sound came from the speakers. Then a bright white flash came from the screen, sucking the two guys in. Thomas managed to push Shane towards the door but wasn't able to keep himself from being sucked in. Thomas screamed as he was sucked into the portal. Shane just watched in horror as his friend was being sucked in. The suction power of the portal intensified and sucks Shane in as well.

This would be a new beginning for the two friends.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, please review and tell me if there's something I should fix. P.S it's my first time :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**A Change of Scenery**

**All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except OCs and storyline**

* * *

*Open field, Ponyville*

Thomas found himself on the ground with a splitting headache. He tried to look around but his vision was blurry. He could make out a few trees that seemed oddly shaped and everything around him looked so weird but not in a bad way. He tried standing up but fell on his back. He looked towards his legs only to find that he had no legs. 'Whoa, this is crazy, where the hell are my feet?!' He dragged himself over to a pond to look at himself. He noticed that he had large orange coloured eyes, blue hair with a black streak and that his whole body was a sky blue colour. 'Oh snap, I turned into my OC, which means that I am a pony in Equestria,'Thomas said with an excited smile on his blue face.

''Okay, let's try walking on all fours,'' Thomas practiced walking and got the hang of it in no time, when suddenly…

? : LOOK OUT!

Thomas: Oh Fu..!

A cyan Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane crashed into Thomas. After the dust cleared she bent over to check on him.

?: Sorry, you alright?

Thomas: I think I'm going to…*passes out*

Thomas then wakes up to the smell of medicine and the bright morning sun shining through the window. At that moment a white Pegasus with a red cross as a cutie mark came into the room, 'Oh, I see that you're awake, how are you feeling?

Thomas: I think I'm okay. (I think she must be the nurse, judging by her tone.)

Nurse: I'm glad; may I ask your name?

Thomas: Um, my name?

Nurse: Yes, you do have a name don't you?

Thomas: I do, it's…umm, Thunder Gust

Nurse: well Thunder Gust, you have a visitor waiting for you.

As the nurse opened the door the cyan Pegasus from the field came in and stood next to Thunder Gust's bed.

?: Hey there, you alright?

Thunder Gust: Yeah, I'm alright.

?: Sorry about crashing into you the other day I was working on this new move that I didn't really perfect, the names Rainbow Dash.

Thomas was literally exploding inside but kept it in to avoid suspicion.

Thunder Gust: Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash, My name's Thunder Gust.

Rainbow Dash: Well Thunder Gust, how 'bout I let you race with the fastest flyer in all of Equestria to make it up to you.

Thunder Gust: Yeah I'd love to have a race. So where is this pony?'' Thunder said pretending not to know who she was referring to.

Rainbow Dash: You're looking right at her, best flyer AND future Wonderbolt.

Just as she said this, a stallion with a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck came in and told Thunder that he was discharged. Thunder and Rainbow walked out of the hospital.

Rainbow Dash: Let me give a grand tour of Ponyville and introduce to my friends, how's that sound?

Thunder Gust: Cool, lead the way.

The two went into town and past some stalls and shops. Thunder was looking all over the place and he just couldn't believe it. He had an excited smile planted on his face. Rainbow noticed and was surprised at the way he looked at the place.

Rainbow Dash: So, I take it you like the place already huh?

Thunder snapped out of it and turned his attention to Rainbow.

Thunder Gust: Huh? Oh yeah this place is awesome, everybo…I mean everypony is so happy here.

Rainbow Dash: If you think they are happy wait 'till you meet my friend Pinkie Pie, She's a real party animal.

Thunder Gust: Well, I would like to meet her, she sou…

Thunder Gust was interrupted by a pink blur tackling him to the ground. The mare stood over him with a bright smile on her face.

Rainbow Dash: Thunder Gust, meet Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: *GASP* I've never seen you before and if I've never seen you before it must mean that you're new here in Ponyville and I love meeting new ponies *deep breath* Ooh I have to go, come by at Sugarcube corner at 8 ok? Bye Thunder!

Pinkie then disappeared in a flash and was nowhere to be seen. Thunder got up and dusted himself off.

Thunder Gust: Well she's something new.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah she tends to do that a lot but she fun to hang out with.

Thunder Gust: Alrighty then, who's next on your list of friends?

Rainbow Dash: *scratching chin*Umm oh, let's give Twilight a visit follow me. By the way, Twilight's a bit of an egghead some words may confuse you.

Thunder Gust: I think I can manage.

She took to the sky and started flying to Twilight's place. Thunder was hesitating to fly but it was like 2nd nature so he sped up and caught up with Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: thought you got lost for sec with me being fast and all. She said boastfully.

Thunder Gust: Yeah well just wait 'till the race.

Rainbow Dash: Why wait, you see that giant tree over there? First one to it wins.

Thunder Gust: You're on!

Rainbow Dash & Thunder Gust: GO!

The two pegasi bolted of towards the tree. Rainbow Dash started flying backwards and taunted Thunder. "Come on, is this the best you can do?" Thunder had a determined smile on his face; he then increased he speed passing Rainbow in a gust of wind. Rainbow was shocked but then shook her head and sped up with a rainbow trail behind her. The two were neck and neck closing in to Twilight's place. Pinkie was trying to fix her party cannon when it went off by accident. Rainbow was startled and crashed into Thunder sending them both through Twilight's window and into a pile of books.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

A Change of Scenery Chapter 3 Chaos Reigns

**Author:**** I just couldn't stop typing. The ideas…they keep…on coming. Anyways back to the story. P.S Twilight's not an alicorn.**

**Disclaimer: All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except OCs and storyline.**

* * *

At Twilight's library

Thunder Gust: Oww. And here I thought that books are good for your mind. Thunder said while scratching the back of his head.

Rainbow Dash: Ow my head!

Thunder held out his hoof to help Rainbow up and gave her a heart-warming smile. Rainbow took his hoof and looked deep into his orange eyes. Rainbow felt butterflies in her stomach and started blushing, "why do I feel like this?"She thought to herself. At that moment Twilight interrupted.

Twilight Sparkle: Ahem! What's all this?

Rainbow Dash:*snaps out of it*Oh…um, Twilight I was just here to…ah introduce you to my friend.

Twilight: Oh, hello my name's Twilight Sparkle.

Thunder Gust: I'm Thunder Gust, nice to meet ya.*casual salute*

Twilight: Well it's always nice to meet new ponies. Are you new to Ponyville?

Thunder Gust: Yeah well… I was uh… looking for a place to settle down and I thought tha…

A purple baby dragon bursts through the door worried as hell.

Spike: Twilight! I heard a crash, are you ok?

Twilight: I'm okay spike and the crash was from these two.*gestures towards them with head*

Spike: huh, who's the new guy?

Thunder Gust: The name's Thunder Gust, nice to meet ya spike.

Spike: Well nice to meet you too.*whispers to Twilight* do you think those two have a thing for each other?*chuckles*

Twilight: I'm not sure, but you might be right.

*With Thunder and Rainbow*

Thunder Gust: What do you think their talking about?

Rainbow Dash: I have no idea, what I do know is that we need to get to Pinkie's party.

Thunder Gust: Oh, that's right I almost forgot. *Runs out the door with Rainbow*It was nice meeting you Twilight!

Twilight and Spike stop giggling and wave goodbye.

Twilight: It's nice to meet you too.

Rainbow dash leads Thunder to a pink building with a lot of streamers and balloons all over the house. Thunder Gust goes over to the door and opens the door only to hear a loud scream..

Everypony: SUR-PRISE!

Thunder jumps in the air and screams in return, his heart rate sky rocketing.

Thunder Gust: Ahhhhh, what the fu…dge.

Pinkie Pie: Oh fudge, I like fudge do you like fudge cuz I do. Anyways welcome to the "Welcome to Ponyville" party and here are my friends. That's Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy.

Rarity: Nice to meet you darling.

Applejack: Well howdy there partner. *raises hat*

Fluttershy: *looks at ground* Um… h…hello.

Pinkie Pie: *hangs over Thunder's head* And this here is Thunder Gust.

Thunder Gust: Sup, so happy to…

Thunder then sees a cup and teapot floating in the air behind the girls.

Thunder Gust: Um girls, those that happen here a lot.*points at cup*

The girls disagreed and they all heard Rainbow scream from outside. Thunder ran to open the door but was too late to realize that the place was upside down. Thunder almost hits the ground only to be caught by AJ's rope.

Applejack: Don't worry, I gotcha.

Rainbow Dash: Heeeeeeeelp!

Thunder Gust: Rainbow Dash!

?: Mhahahahahahaaa!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter had to go to school. Thank you for reading. please review, follow or fave. **


	4. Chapter 4 Deadly Alliance

**A Change of Scenery  Chapter 4 **

**Author: I think this is as long as I can go with my chapters. It really is fun writing fanfictions.**

**Pinkie: I'll help too, cuz I loooove fun things.**

**Author: your welcome to help any time Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except my OCs and storyline.**

* * *

Applejack put Thunder down and jumped out of the house with the rest of the girls. They all saw Rainbow unconscious inside an electric force field. An evil laugh was heard from the bushes which made Flutters hide behind Rarity.

?: Oh my, what do we have here.

Suddenly AJ's rope came to life and turned into this weird mixture of animal in one body. Twilight was running to the girls and stopped when she saw who it was.

Twilight: Discord! Let go of our friend!

Discord: Well if it isn't miss Twilight Sparkle. How's is that old unicorn Celestia.

Twilight was angry at his comment and fired a purple beam from her horn but it was countered by a green beam of magic. Everypony looked in the direction the beam was fired from and a black mare with hole in her hooves and wings along with a jaggered horn emerged from the shadows

Pinkie: *Gasp* It's that meanie who ruined Shining Armor's wedding!

Everypony: Queen Chrysalis!

Her changelings appear from behind her and transformed into the girls. Thunder was looking at the ground shaking. The girls got ready to fight.

Twilight: Are you ready for this Thunder?

Thunder: …

AJ: You okay there Sugarcube?

Discord: Oh look, the new guy is shaking. Are you cold or is that fear? Mwahahahaha.

Discord turned to one of the changelings and nodded his head. The changeling went in front of Thunder and transformed into.

Thunder: Oh I'm not scared…

The moon shone down on Thunders face as he looked at the changelings eyes with a cocky smile.

Thunder: Just psyched to finally get some action!

Thunder bent down and used his wing power to boost himself towards the changeling. He planted drove his hoof into the changeling's chin and sent it flying towards the force field electrifying it on impact. With the other changelings distracted Pinkie got in front of them and blasted them with her party cannon clearing the first wave of changelings. Applejack ties up twenty of them and Twilight and Rarity blasted them with their magic sending the changelings into the force field. Fluttershy dodges the rest and Thunder punches them into the force field.

Twilight: It's weakening, we're almost through.

Thunder: Pinkie, get the cannon ready!

Pinkie nodded and got behind Rarity and Twilight and prepared the cannon. Thunder flew into the cannon and told Twilight and Rarity his plan and they nodded in agreement. They got into their positions and got ready. Applejack cleared the way by bucking the last wave of changelings into the forest.

Thunder: NOW!

Rarity carried Applejack out of the way with her magic and Pinkie fired her cannon and sent Thunder flying towards the force field. Thunder spun around which engulfed him in a tornado and Twilight protected Thunder with a force field to prevent him from getting shocked. Thunder started to bore through the force field.

Chrysalis: Stop him my subjects!

Before the changelings could get to him, the force field broke and Thunder fell to the ground in pain and dizzyness with some scratches on his face. Chrysalis quickly teleported to Thunder and threw him back to the girls with her magic. Discord then appeared in front of Rainbow and carried her over his shoulder.

Discord: We'll be holding on to her for the time being.

Chrysalis: Hahaha! I shall feed on her love and gain more power.

Discord: Now if you can excuse us we'll be on our merry way.

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported away from the scene and everything around them turned to normal.

Thunder: NOO! Rainbow!

Thunder almost flew away but AJ caught his tail.

AJ: Now hold on there partner, how are we going to save her if we don't know where she is?

Thunder punched the ground in frustration. Twilight put her hoof on Thunder's shoulder.

Twilight: We know how you feel and we also want to save Rainbow Dash but we need to gather some information if we're going to save her. So for now let's go get some rest.

Thunder: Well can one of you lend me a place to stay.

Applejack: Well you can sleep in the barn at Sweet Apple Acres for as long as ya like Sugarcube.

Twilight: Now that that's settled we'll meet back here tomorrow. I'll send a letter to the Princesses.

Fluttershy: Uh…um…Th..Thunder.

Thunder: Yeah Flutters, what's up?

Fluttershy: You… you're hurt.

Thunder looked at his chest and saw that he had a bleeding wound across it.

Thunder: Oh. *slow breathing*didn't…notice…that was…

Thunder then fell over and passed out. Fluttershy ran into Sugarcube Corner and got a first aid kit and quickly patched him up. Applejack then carried him and headed to the barn.

*In an old castle, deep in the Everfree forest*

Rainbow: Let. Me. Go!

The changelings carried her into a dark wet underground and locked her in one of the cells.

Chrysalis: How long will it take for the Extraction system to be ready?

Discord: About 3 days tops, the changelings are still looking for the materials.

Chrysalis: Oh well it's better than nothing.

Rainbow: You'll regret doing this you two!

Chrysalis fired an electric beam at Rainbow and knocked her out.

Chrysalis: That should shut you up for a while.

*The next day*

Thunder finds himself sleeping on a haystack. He struggles to stand up with all the pain in his chest and sat back down. Someone knocked on the door and there entered a little yellow filly with a red bow tie in her red mane.

?: Well howdy mister, mah name's Applebloom. I'm Applejack's little sister.

Thunder: Hi there Applebloom my name's Thunder Gust.

Applebloom: Mah sister said that you should get some breakfast before meeting the others.

Thunder: Thanks. Oh and can you help me to the kitchen.

Applebloom helped him to the kitchen and watched him eat.

Applebloom: So I've never seen you around, are you new in town?

Thunder: *Om nom*Mmhmm*Om nom nom*this is delicious!

Applebloom: Ah huh. Here at Sweet Apple Acres our food's the best in town.

Thunder: Anyway I have to go, see ya later.

Applebloom: Bye Thunder!

Thunder walked as fast as he can and stopping a few times before reaching Sugarcube Corner and met with the girls there.

Thunder: HEY! Over HERE!

The girls looked towards the sound of Thunder's voice and rushed over to help him out.

Twilight: You ok, how's the wound treating you?

Thunder: The pain's still there and it's kinda hard to move but I'm trying to ignore it.

Pinkie's tail started twitching and everypony looked at the mildly cloudy sky with worried looks on their faces.

Thunder: Um…what's up, literally?

Fluttershy: Every time Pinkie's tail twitches. It means that something is gonna fall from the sky.

Applejack:

Thunder: Yeah, right. The sky's is practically empty except for some clouds.

Twilight: No, it's true. Even I believe it.

Rarity: I think it's best that you heed Pinkie's warning signs, you'll never know until it happens.*Puts on a shiny umbrella hat*

Thunder just ignored them all until…

?: LOOK OUT!

Thunder: Ah crud!

A light blue Pegasus with a yellow coloured mane, red eyes and on his flank he had a party hat with streamers as a cutie mark. The two pegasi got up and dusted themselves off.

Thunder: Ow ow ow! Why does everypony keep crashing into me?!

?: Sorry about that, turns out you can't fly properly while dizzy, hehe.

"Of course you can't" Thunder said as he stared at the seemingly familiar stallion with curiosity in his eyes

Thunder: Have I seen you before?

?: I think I've seen you too? What's your name?

Thunder: Thunder Gust and yours?

Dusty: Dusty. Dusty Swift.

Their eyes widened when they heard each other's pony names.

Thunder: *whispering* Shane?

Dusty: Thomas?

Thunder & Dusty: Duude! It's you!

Thunder: Where have you been?

Dusty: In Manehatten, I met another pony there and it turns out *whispering*she's also from our world.

"Alrighty then, where is she?" Thunder exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

Suddenly a green flash of light appeared and a green mare with a short black mane and tail and a fireball with six little fireballs behind it on her flank crashed into Thunder Gust.

Thunder: Owwwww! Again with the crashing, what the fudge!

Pinkie: Oh oh, fudge where?

Thunder: Not now Pinkie!

Flare: Oh sorry, the name's Flare Blitz and DUSTY here was supposed to WAIT for me.

Dusty: Hehe, sorry.*scratches back of head*

Twilight: AHEM!

Thunder: Oh, right.

Thunder introduced the two ponies to the rest of the gang and Twilight explained the situation to them.

Twilight: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna send a search team to look for the whereabouts of the hideout. So for now get yourselves ready. Thunder you go rest up and heal that wound.

Dusty: I'll stay with him and get us a place to stay.

Flare: Well I'm leaving, you guys are screwed.

Thunder: What the flip!

Flare: Hahaha, Just kidding, I'll help them out too.

Everypony agreed and went on their way. The three friends found an apartment and rented it out, well Flare rented one right next to their room because she didn't want to share. The three sat down in a circle and recapped on all that's happened as night fell.

Thunder: Wow, right now I would have been finishing my fanfiction at home.

Dusty: I would have been stuffing my face with anything I could find in the fridge.

Thunder: What about you Flare?

Flare: I would just be chilling in the TV room playing some games.

Thunder: Well, I don't know about you guys but I'am going to bed. This wound is really annoying me.

Flare: Okay then, I guess I should also hit the hay

Flare went to her room and Dusty got into bed and was lost in thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Dusty: This is gonna be one crazy adventure. *Yawn*

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author: Another chapter done. I really couldn't sleep with these ideas in my head. anyways review, follow, fave and i'll be back next time. PEACE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A Change of Scenery Chapter 5

**Author: Alright! Chapter 5 let's do this! Pinkie will you please?**

**Pinkie: Okie dokey lokie. ****All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except the OCs and storyline.**

* * *

It's a nice sunny morning with a slight breeze here and there. Dusty was pacing around the room and lying on the floor bored out of his mind "Damn, who knew that I'd miss TV this much? Hmm," Dusty looked over at Thunder who was sleeping on his bed on the other side of the room. "Well, let me go see if Flare's awake." Dusty went over to Flare's room and knocked on the door.

Flare: Enter at your own risk.

Dusty had a confused expression on his face and opened the door slowly. He looked into the room and saw a round bed near the window and when he finally looked at Flare, she raised her hoof and pointed at the top of the door. Dusty then reluctantly looked up and saw Pinkie holding a bucket, Flare stomped her hoof on the floor and Pinkie tipped over the bucket and Dusty was soaked in cold water.

Dusty: *shivering*co…cold. So cold. I'll g…get you ba…back for this you two.

Dusty then started walking towards Flare but then slipped on a banana peel that she left on the ground. Dusty was riding on the peel, while the girls laughed as he bounced off the walls like a game of ping pong until he hit the bed and was sent flying out of the window into a hill of leaves. The two mares looked out the window and laughed even more.

Dusty:*spits out leaf* Of course you realize this means Prank War.

Dusty then saw Rarity running towards him from the distance with urgency in her eyes.

Dusty: What's wrong Rarity? Is everything alright?

Rarity: Oh it's simply terrible! The changelings are raiding the stores; they almost got to my boutique luckily Applejack assisted me in the matter.

Dusty: Where are they now?

Rarity: They're moving into town hall.

Dusty:*Turns to Flare*Go get Thunder; I'm going to help them out you two go get Thunder.

Flare and Pinkie nodded in agreement and ran into Thunder's room only to find him being carried out the window by two changelings. The changelings flew out the window but Pinkie threw bars of soap at the changelings. Flare started charging her magic, her horn glow a fiery red colour and she fired mini fireballs at the changelings causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke. She then caught Thunder with her magic before he hit the ground and brought him back inside. He started waking up and saw the two mares looking down at him. "What's going on?" Pinkie then began rambling on about what happened until Flare interrupted her by putting her hoof on Pinkie's mouth.

Flare: Long story short, changelings are attacking and we gotta go help out.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Thunder got up and winced from the pain in his chest. "Sit down; let me see if I can help with that wound." Flare said as she and Pinkie helped him to his bed. Flare then placed her horn on Thunder's chest and a white glow illuminated from her horn and onto his chest.

*Town Hall*

The changelings were wreaking havoc around the town, trashing the stalls and stealing things from the stores, some even kidnapping more ponies for the Extraction system. The ponies in the area where in panic and running around like crazy, some even trying to fight them off. The mayor told everypony to shelter in the Town Hall. Twilight repeatedly fired her beams at the changelings, Fluttershy had her animal friends help her out, and Applejack tied up a bunch of them and bucked them into a group of changelings causing them to disappear in a puff of black smoke. Rarity ran towards the girls with Dusty flying close behind.

Rarity: Twilight!

Twilight: Rarity! Dusty! Where are the others?

Dusty: I told them to wake Thunder up; they should be on their way here right now.

One of the changelings fired a magic beam towards Flutters; AJ saw the attack and pushed her out of the way. The beam ended up hitting AJ and sent an electric current through her body as she screamed in agony. "AJ!" Dusty flew to her side and checked for her pulse. "She's still breathing!" The changeling fired another beam at the two ponies but it was then countered by an emerald green beam coming from behind Applejack and Dusty. Flare then appeared in front of them along with Thunder and Pinkie."We won't let you hurt our friends!" The three got into a fighting stance and a second wave of changelings surrounded the Town Hall. Thunder took to the sky and took care of the changelings in the sky.

Twilight increased the destructive power of Pinkie's party cannon and Flare duplicated them and set them around the building. Pinkie somehow changed into her pirate costume with Gummy in her mane. "Fire!" All the cannons fired at once killing most of the changelings but more started coming from behind buildings and soon they were surrounded.

Thunder: *lands* Damn it, they're too many!

Twilight: *heavy breathing* I…don't h…have enough energy.

Flare: Same…here.

Pinkie: Cannons are out of ammo.

Dusty: What now?

Just as the changelings were closing in, a bright blinding white flash came from the sky and a white alicorn with a sun as her cutie mark appeared. She charged up her magic and released it as she landed, sending a shockwave of magic that spread to the rest of Ponyville killing every single changeling. The ponies inside the Town Hall came out, saw who it was and bowed down in respect.

Flare: Who's that?

Rarity: That's Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria.

Flare and the boys all followed the citizens and bowed down. Twilight ran to her mentor and bowed down as well.

Celestia: Twilight, my most faithful student, I bring great news.

Dusty: Is it about the changelings?!

Thunder: Do you know where Rainbow Dash is held?!

Flare: Is anypony else here as hungry as I am?!

*silence*

Flare:*sigh* Never mind.

Twilight: Okay? What is it Princess?

Celestia: One of our search parties has found a possible location of their hideout.

Applejack: Where is it?

Celestia: It's deep in the Everfree forest and one of describe it as…how can I put it? "Discorded"

The ponies shivered when they heard the ponies mention the forest but the gang stood tall and were determined to save their friend. Celestia looked at them with proud expression on her face. "If the fate of Equestria should rest in somepony's hooves I'm glad that it would be you ponies. The group gave a look of confidence and patted each other on the back.

Celestia: You shall leave as soon as you're ready and Twilight take these with you.

Celestia then levitated a box containing the Elements of Harmony. Twilight wore her crown and the rest their necklaces.

Flare: Oh oh can I wear Rainbow's necklace pleeeease, just until we get her back.

Twilight: Ok, just don't lose it.

Flare: Promise

Pinkie: How 'bout a pinkie promise?

Flare did the actions for the pinkie promise and recited the words. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Celestia: I leave this matter to you Twilight, I wish you good luck.

As Celestia flew away the gang went to get themselves ready for the journey. Pinkie and Flare ate some cake at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight went back to her place to tell Spike about what was happening and Applejack said her goodbyes to her family. Rarity then called Dusty and Thunder to her boutique.

Thunder: So why are we here?

Rarity: That scar on your chest surely doesn't make you look any better; it especially won't attract any mares. *plays with mane*

Dusty nudges Thunder with his elbow and gives him the "I think she likes you" look. Thunder punched his shoulder and turned back to Rarity. "So what do you have in mind"

Rarity: How about…*gasp* THIS!

She then pulled out a red cowboy scarf and wrapped it around him with her magic. "Well, how does it look?" she then pulled a mirror in front of him. He checked himself out and stroke some poses, "This looks great! How much is it?" "Oh no need to pay darling, think of it as gift."

Dusty: Yo! What about me?

Rarity: Oh don't you worry, I found this in the attic and I think it would look great on you.

She then pulled out a yellow necklace that had a cross on it and then put it around his neck. "Cool thanks Rare, little dusty but it will do."

Thunder:*chuckles* Ha, dusty get it?

Dusty: Yes. I get it.

Fluttershy: *knock knock* Um…are you guys ready?

Rarity: Yes my dear Fluttershy, we'll be right out.

The four of them grabbed their saddle bags and met with the others at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight got them together and laid out a strategy.

Twilight: First of all, is everypony here?

Thunder: Here!

Dusty: Present!

Rarity: Never late!

Pinkie: Woooo!

Flare: What she said.

Applejack: amma here!

Fluttershy: Umm…here.

Twilight: Good, now we need a plan if we are going to find the castle.

Twilight laid down a map and showed them two paths that she highlighted. "We'll divide ourselves into groups of two. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Thunder will take the first path. Dusty, Flare, Rarity and I will take the second path. Dusty and Thunder will look out from the sky. I have six flares meaning three shots for each group. Only shoot it in an emergency or if you spot the castle, understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, with serious expressions on their faces.

Twilight: Okay then let's go!

The groups formed and took their paths disappearing into the shadows of the dark forest.

*At the castle*

Chrysalis was seated on a thrown alongside Discord who was drinking a glass of chocolate milk from his cotton cloud. "How long until it's ready?!" Chrysalis whined

Discord: Be patient, here, have a glass. The Extraction system will be ready by tomorrow for now just sit back and relax.

Chrysalis: I'll be right back.

Discord: And where might you be going?

Chrysalis: I'm going to have a little fun with some of those ponies.

She then disappeared into the darkness of the pathway leading to the cellar with two of her changelings following her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author: My head hurts from trying to finish one chapter in a day. anywhoozies, please fav, follow, review. every review will be greatly appreciated.**

**Pinkie: Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	6. Another New face

**A Change of Scenery Chapter 6**

**Author: Finally done with chapter 6, I got stuck for a while but got back with the help of a friend.**

**Pinkie: Why a friend you ask.**

**Author&Pinkie: Because Friendship is Magic!**

**Author: Anyways onto the disclaimer.**

**Pinkie: All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except OCs and storyline.**

* * *

*Twilight's group*

As night falls the group becomes weary and impatient, at least…one of them.

Flare:*whining *Are we there yet?

Twilight: No

Flare: Are we there yet?

Dusty:*annoyed* No!

Flare: Are we there yet?

Rarity: No!

Flare: How. About…Now?!

Everypony: NOO!

Flare: Okay ok, sheesh I was just asking.

A few minutes later…

Rarity: Twilight dear, don't you think it's getting too dark to see. I would hate for us to get lost in this…awful place.

Twilight: Well I guess we could camp here for the night, what do you think Dusty?

…

Twilight: Dusty?

*Thunder's Group*

Applejack: See anything up there Sugarcube?!

Thunder: Nothing really…wait I think I see…smoke!

Pinkie: Oh maybe there's a fire there. Somepony could be having a bonfire party! Wooo!

Fluttershy: Um…Pinkie.

Pinkie: Yeah what is it?

Fluttershy: I think that it's best that you um…keep it down…please?

Pinkie:*puts hoof on mouth* Ooops *volume bar appears and she decreases it to 10* how about now?

The three looked at Pinkie, dumbfounded by what she just did.

Fluttershy: Where did that…

Applejack: How in the…

Thunder: …You're one crazy mare, you know that?

Pinkie:*Giggles* I know right?

?:Psst

Applejack: Do ya'll hear that?

?: Pssst!

Fluttershy: Maybe it's a sn…snake!

Applejack: Be on your guard everypony.

Pinkie:*Ready's cannon*

Applejack: Ready…Aim…

Dusty then jumps out of the bush telling them not to shoot. "Dusty, what are you doing here?" Thunder said with a confused face. "Can I talk to you in private?" Thunder then followed Dusty away from the girls.

Thunder: Dude, what the hell. You're supposed to be with your team.

Dusty: I know that but I was coming to check on Pinkie until I say her giggle at something you said.

Thunder: Yeah, so?

Dusty: So, I thought that you were trying to win her over even though I already called dibs.

Thunder: What?

Dusty:*Sigh* don't you remember?

*Flashback*

The two were playing Naruto shippuden on Thomas's Ps2. Shane lost for the 4th time.

Shane: Damn it!

Thomas: HAHA!

Shane: I want a rematch.

Thomas: No way man, face it I always win.

Shane: Come on, one more match!

Thomas: Sorry dude gotta go and finish my fanfiction.

Shane: Oh and make my OC date Pinkie Pie.

Thomas: Why Pinkie?

Shane: 'cause she's best pony and if I ever find a way to get to their world I call dibs.

Thunder: Yeah sure, whatever.

*End Flashback*

Thunder: Oh yeah I remember, but what do you want me to do?

Dusty: Let's switch teams.

Applejack: What's goin' on over there you two? *walks up to them*

Thunder: Should I tell her, she could help.

Dusty: Umm…okay but only her!

Thunder turned to AJ and told her about Dusty's situation.

Applejack: *chuckles* you mean Pinkie pie, Pinkie pie.

Dusty:*blushes and nods*

Pinkie: What about Pinkie Pie.

Thunder: Oh it's nothing, he just wants to switch teams with me.

Pinkie: Why? What's wrong with his team?

Dusty: I…um...just wanted to…you know help out here.*forces smile*

Fluttershy: Did you at least tell them that you want to switch…doo they even know that you're here?

Dusty: *Scratches head* Well…no.

Fluttershy: You should go back, they could be worried sick about you.

"But…" Dusty was about to complain but was cut off by Thunder. "She's right bro, we'll switch tomorrow." Dusty hung his head in disappointment "oh alright." AJ then put her hoof on his shoulder. "Don't you fret; you'll get your chance tomorrow, c'mon now I'll walk you back." AJ then turned to Thunder and told him that she would be walking with Dusty and that she'll catch up.

Thunder: You sure you'll be ok AJ"

Applejack: Don't you worry, I'll be back lickety split.

Pinkie: Oooo, take one of the flares just in case.

Applejack: Alright se ya'll later.

Dusty: Bye Pinkie. *waves*

Pinkie: Byeee! *waves wildly*

The two walked into the dark forest and disappeared from the group's sight.

Thunder: We should go and check out that fire.

Flutters: Or maybe…not. *cowers*

Pinkie: Come on Fluttershy there could be a party and I don't want to be late.

Flutters: Oh…o..kay but maybe we should wait, yeah Applejack might get lost we should wait.

Thunder: We're just gonna go there, see who or what it is then come back okay?

Flutters: Okay then.

Pinkie: *moves lips*That's the spirit.

Thunder: What?

Pinkie: I said that's the spirit!

Flutters: Um…could you please speak up Pinkie.

Before she could say anything she felt that she was sitting on something. She got up and picked it up. It was a remote. She then press the mute button and unmuted herself.

Pinkie: Sorry, mute button.

Thunder:*stares at Pinkie*…

Flutters: *stare at Pinkie*…

Pinkie:*shrugs* What?

Thunder: Let's just…go.

The three then walked towards the fire and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

*with AJ and Dusty*

AJ: Soo, Pinkie huh?

Dusty: yeah, do you think she'll like me the same?

AJ: Ah don't know, she is pretty random.

Dusty: Yeah well I just…

?: Grrrrrrroooooowwwl!

Dusty: What was that?

Just then a timberwolf slowly came out and the moonlight revealed its woodlike structure.

Applejack: It's a Timberwolf!

The timberwolf then jumped for Dusty but AJ caught him with her rope and pulled him away just in time. The timberwolf then hit the tree that was behind him but quickly got back up. AJ and Dusty took their fighting stances and got ready for another attack. The wolf then bolted forward and swiped at the two with its claws. Dusty jumped up into a tree and AJ tied its muzzle with her rope and quickly ducked under the timberwolf. Once through she then pulled on her rope causing the wolf to front flip onto its back. Dusty then jumped out of the tree and elbow dropped the wolf causing it to growl in pain. It then grabbed his tail before he could fly away. It opened its jaws ready to bite but was met with a buck in "that area". The wolf then doubled over in pain and held its area. AJ then helped Dusty up but then the wolf was already coming towards them. It jumped to deliver its deadly attack but was hit in the stomach by a green aura shaped like a fist, which sent it flying through a tree. The wolf got up and fled from the area. The two looked in the direction in which the attack came and found Flare and the others from Dusty's group standing there.

Dusty: Flare! I'm so glad to…

Dusty was then slapped by the magic hand but this time it was purple.

Twilight: Where were you? We thought that you were kidnapped or worse.

Dusty:*Rubbing his cheek* Sorry I didn't mean to get you worried.

Rarity: Don't you ever do that again!

Applejack: Well um…seems like things are sorted out here. Amma go and catch up with Thunder.

She then ran off leaving Dusty to explain himself to the group.

*With Thunder's team*

They were closing in and could see the fire clearly. They snuck up closer and hid behind a bush. They then say a black Pegasus with a long bright green mane and tail tending to the fire. He was wearing weird jewellery on his hoofs something about them sent shivers down the group's spines.

Pinkie: Look *points at flank* he has no cutie mark.

Thunder: That's not bad, is it?

Flutters: No, but it is weird.

?: I know you're there, come out!

The trio quickly ducked down to avoid his gaze. "How did he know that we were here?" Thunder said with a feeling of fear, Fluttershy was not handling it well, she was seriously shaking as she hid herself in her hooves and Pinkie was just the opposite, she looked like she was playing hide and seek.

?: Hm.

He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the bracelet on his right hoof. He pointed at the ground near the bush. His hoof had a red aura around it. The group felt the ground starting to shake, and then the ground started cracking around them. The group huddled together as the ground began to levitate. The stallion then tipped it over and the group fell to at his feet.

Thunder: Okay this SUCKS!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author: if you think this was too short, i'm sorry cuz i just can't always have long chapters. my brain is still adjusting.**

**Pinkie: Don't forget to Review, 'cause your opinion always matters to him. oh and follow and fav too. Bye bye! :) **


	7. Hidden Powers

**A Change of Scenery Chapter 7**

**Author: Alright, here's another chapter for the people.**

**Pinkie: I brought the others to help if needed. Today we have Fluttershy with the disclaimer. Take it away.**

**Fluttershy: Okay. Um…uh…all things my little pony b…belong to Hasbro except the OCs and storyline.**

**Twilight: Nice one Fluttershy, now onto the story.**

* * *

The black Pegasus had a very serious expression on his face, the kind that you really better not piss off. He was wearing a yellow amulet with what looked like five red gemstones in it as well as these weird artefacts on his hoofs. Thunder was puzzled by how he was able to use magic and if the strange accessories had anything to do with it. Fluttershy was also taking a peep from behind Thunder. Pinkie was still…well Pinkie. Pinkie then pops up in front of the guy and introduces herself.

Pinkie: Hi I'm Pinkie pie. And this is Thunder Gust and Fluttershy.

Flutters:*Ducks behind Thunder*H…hi.

Thunder slowly wave his hoof with his head sideways trying to make sense of what happened. "How come I've never seen you in Ponyville? (Or any of the episodes)." "Yeah! Even I don't know you and I know EVERYPONY!" Pinkie said as she held both Fluttershy and Thunder in headlocks.

Thunder:*Rubs neck* so what's your name anyway?

Black Wind: You can call me Black Wind. Now can you tell me why you ponies are here?

Thunder: (well he doesn't sound very…excitable) We were looking for a castle around here until we saw some smoke coming from here and decided to check it out.

Pinkie:*bouncing all over the place* I thought it was a bonfire party or a balloon party or a bonfire balloon party, oooo how about a bonfalloon party. That would be amazing!

Black Wind: Is she always this…energetic?

Thunder: Energetic doesn't even cut it.

Applejack: Fluttershy, Thunder, Pinkie Pie, where are ya!

Pinkie then started jumping around and waving to AJ. "We're over here!" Pinkie said as she pointed down from a tree. AJ then ran towards the group only to find that there was somepony else there with them. "And who is this knew fella right here?" AJ asked as she gave Black Wind a suspicious look.

Thunder: Black Wind, Applejack. Applejack, Black Wind.

Applejack: Nice to meet ya.

Black Wind: Humph. *looks away*

Applejack: Well he's mighty friendly.

Thunder: Yeah well what can you do?

Applejack: Come to think of it, I've never seen you in Ponyville.

Pinkie: Yeah, why is that?

Black Wind: I live here in the forest, didn't really feel like meeting others.

Thunder: Which means that you know this place pretty well, right?

Black Wind: Yeah, why?

Applejack: Maybe you could help us find the castle and save our friend.

Black Wind: Lucky for you I was actually looking for that castle, there's something there that I want and if you agree to help me find it in return. Deal? *holds out hoof*

Applejack: *Turns to Thunder* Think it's a good idea?

Thunder: Why not, we need all the help we can get.

Thunder then shook Black's hand and gave him a nod. "We move at dawn, if you're too slow I'm not waiting up for you."

Fluttershy: Um…Thunder, I think we better call the others since we kinda know where we're going.

Thunder: Oh yeah, Hey Applejack do you still have that flare Pinkie gave you?

Applejack: Yup, right here. *pulls out flare from saddlebag*

Thunder: Kay then, signal the others.

Applejack then nodded and pointed the flare in the air and before she shot it Black screamed telling her to stop but it was too late. A red neon light shot into the air and exploded when it reach a certain height sending out little red sparks. "Why did you do that? Don't you know that making loud sounds in these parts attracts Timberwolves?!"

Applejack: Oops.

Thunder:*Gets in Black's face* Why didn't you tell us that in the first place!

Black Wind:*Pushes Thunder back* we could've avoided this if you two were smart enough to know that!

Black and Thunder continued arguing while Pinkie was just saying random words just to sound like she was part of the argument.

Fluttershy: Um…hello…we…have a…

Applejack: Uh fellas you might wanna take a look at this.

Thunder & Black:*look towards AJ* WHAT!

Pinkie:…and I was like, really and she was like, it's true and I was like really excited and then we all just…

Everypony: Pinkie!

Pinkie:*weak smile* hehe sorry.

*Twilight's Group*

The group was still busy setting up camp until Rarity saw the flare in the sky.

Rarity: Twilight, look!

Twilight: Looks like it came from the direction of Pinkie's team.

Dusty then dropped the wood he was holding for the fire and his pupils shrunk to the size of peas.

Flare:*waves hoof in his face* you okay there, you look like you've seen a…

Dusty: Pinkie's in trouble, come on let's go!

Flare: …ghost.

Dusty then flew off as fast as he could with the girls following him as fast as they could.

*Back to the fight*

Five Timberwolves started appearing from the shadows surrounding the group. They all back up a bit and got into their fighting stances, Flutters was keeping as low as possible behind Applejack. The wolves kept getting closer growling and showing their sharp wooden teeth.

"Get ready you guys." Thunder said as he prepared to take off. The wolf on Fluttershy's side sprinted towards her and jumped to deliver a deadly strike to her head with its claws. AJ saw the attack coming towards her friend, "Fluttershy DUCK!" Fluttershy quickly dropped down and covered her head, the Timberwolf then missed but cut off some of some of her hair. Before the wolf landed it was met with a powerful buck in the face by AJ sending the wolf into a nearby tree. The wolf on AJ's end seized this opportunity to strike and ran straight for her. Before she could react, a black and green blur past by and stood in front of her. Black then closed his eyes and concentrated on his left hoof. "Gradivus…FORCE!" everything seemed to slow down for a moment until a strong wind blew the Timberwolf away sending it through two trees and into a boulder causing the wolf to break into pieces.

Thunder:*Shocked* what. Was. That?

Applejack: Thunder! Look out!

Thunder quickly turned around to see a Timberwolf ready to slash at his neck; Thunder tried to move but was frozen in fear with his eyes wide open. Pinkie then swung from a Tarzan rope and rammed into the wolf sending it into a tree. She then did a triple back flip into her cannon and launched herself into the Timberwolf causing it to bust right through the tree. Pinkie then popped up in front of Thunder and started shaking him, "What are you DOING! You could have died, snap out of it," Thunder then shook his head and returned from his trans.

Thunder:*holds head* ah… Thanks Pinkie, let's do this!

The remaining two wolves stood there looking at their fallen members and howled at the moon and broke down to pieces.

Fluttershy:*looks through tree* is…it over?

Applejack: I think it…

Black: No it's not over yet.

The pieces of all the Timberwolves then combined to form a giant Megawolf. Black then ran behind the Thunder and Applejack. "Buy me some time while I charge up," The two nodded and got ready to attack. "Pinkie, I need you to somehow get the Megawolf to stand still," Pinkie saluted and stood along AJ and Thunder.

The wolf let out a large Growl which sent the ponies' manes and tails flowing in the air. AJ then fixed her hat and ran towards the Timberwolf. The wolf saw her and tried to strike her with its fist but AJ quickly ducked under the fist and Pinkie quickly ran up the wolf's arm and started annoying it by playing her trumpet near its ears. The wolf tried to swat her off but Thunder quickly carried her out of the way causing the wolf to digs its claws into itself. It screamed in pain and frustration as it tried to free itself.

Black was meditating and all the gemstones in the necklace started glowing. "Give me your power," The necklace created a powerful energy field around his body causing him to float in the air. He then focused the energy into both his front hoofs. The Megawolf started shaking violently and growling. AJ tied her rope onto its muzzle and tried to keep it down with the help of Pinkie and Thunder. Fluttershy suddenly had an idea and looked inside a hole in the tree, she then found two beavers sleeping and she gently woke them up.

Fluttershy: Sorry to disturb…but my friends are in trouble and I was hoping that you could maybe…help us?

The beavers nodded quickly ran out off the tree. Once they reached the Megawolf, they started chewing away at the wood causing the wolf to fall onto its knees. Flutters quickly swooped in and scooped the beavers away before the wolf's knees fell on them. "Thank you veery much!" she then put them back in the tree and she hid back at the top. Black's eyes snapped opened with a flash of red in his eyes. "MOVE!" he yelled at the team. They all made one final tug causing the wolf to look at the sky and they quickly jumped out of the way. Black then blasted from his spot causing him to break the sound barrier and flew towards the Megawolf with his hooves outstretched. Everything went slow before he hit the wolf until he shouted, "ALONEDITE IMPACT!" He then zoomed through the Megawolf and landed a good distance behind the wolf. The Megawolf stood there for a moment until it let out a cry of pain as it collapsed and exploded on impact with the ground. The explosion let out a huge shockwave in the area. The Megawolf had been destroyed and all that was left was a huge crater were it last was.

Black's left eye started to bleed a little as he collapsed to the ground. The rest of the gang ran towards him to see if he was okay.

*Not much longer after the explosion*

Dusty: PINKIE!

Applejack: Is that Dusty?

Dusty then landed and started looking around the place with a worried expression.

Dusty: What happened, where's Pinkie, is she ok please tell me she's okay *grabs Thunder and shakes him* Is. She. O. Kay!

Thunder: *Dizzy* Yeah man , she's asleep over there. *falls over*

Rarity: Dear Celestia, what happened?

Applejack: We'll explain in the mornin', I think its best we get some shut eye right now.

Flare: Who's the new guy?

Thunder: Another story for tomorrow. Could you heal him, his pretty beat up?

Flare: I can try.

She then place her horn on Black's chest and her horn as well as his body started glowing a brilliant white colour. After she was done she sat down completely exhausted and fell straight into a deep sleep, the rest said their goodnights and went to sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author: Man, this was one hell of a chapter for me but thanks to perseverance and help from friends I was able to go through with this chapter.**

**Thanks to Glimpse the hedgehog for helping me out whenever I needed help. His support really made an impact on this story of mine and we can't thank enough.**

**Pinkie: Thanks Glimpse!**

**Thunder: Thanks man**

**Fluttershy: Yay!**

**Please follow, fav and review. And please check out any of Glimpse's stories as well. TATA for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Change of Scenery **

**Author: sorry I took longer than usual; I just couldn't find my rhythm. anything to add queen of randomness**

**Pinkie: Pickle berry kumquat pickle berry kumquat (x3)**

**Author: Thank you queen of...**

**Flare: Pickle berry kumquat pickle berry kumquat (x3)**

**Thunder: Okay, well that was…something that happened. Anyways onto disclaimer.**

**Twilight: All things…**

**Pinkie: ****All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except OCs and storyline.**

**Twilight: Hey! It was my turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Pinkie: Whoops, sorry Twilight, next time ;)**

* * *

*The next day*

The overcast sky gives off a very cold breeze. Everypony started shivering as they tried to stay asleep in their sleeping bags, except for Rarity who brought along a big inflatable bed with her and Flare somehow managed to sneak herself into the blanket. Thunder slowly opened his eyes and saw that Black was sitting down on a hill looking at the gray clouds near the horizon. He notices that Thunder was looking at him; he slightly turns his head towards Thunder but then continues with what he was doing. Thunder then walks up to him, sits down and looks at the sky as well.

Thunder: Good morning

Black:*continues sky-gazing*

Thunder: *looks up*you know, this is my favourite type of weather. It really makes me relax and think about life.

Black: Favourite weather huh? Yeah.

The wind then gives another cold gentle breeze that carries all the leaves from the ground and sends them passing by Thunder and Black. Black holds out his hoof in front of himself and a leaf lands on it.

Black: You know, sometimes life can be cruel…. It takes away things that are important to you…*leaf floats away in the wind Black tries to catch it but is too late* and its then that you realize… that you can't do anything to stop it from happening.

Flare was listening to the conversation from bedside, she felt really sad as she heard what was being said.

Thunder: What happened to you…like I mean your past?

Black: It's none of your business, why should I tell you anything anyways? *glares at Thunder*

Thunder: Sorry…didn't mean to upset you just wanted to help.

"Anyways, wake the others up, it's time to go!" Black then stood up and started walking away. Thunder turns around only to find Flare standing behind him. "Oh, hi Flare what's up?" Flare then looked at Black then at Thunder with a worried look. "Is he alright?" Thunder then saw how worried she was and decided to just try and play it cool.

Thunder: Don't mind him, just being his grumpy self; now help me wake the others up will ya?!

The two then went to everypony and woke each of them up. Dusty was sleeping near Pinkie's sleeping bag. Thunder then stood over Dusty with a "You sneaky bastard" kind of look on his face.

Thunder: *sigh* WAKE UP!

Dusty and Pinkie then jerk up at the same time in their sleeping bags, frantically looking around.

Dusty & Pinkie: WHO! WHAT! WHERE! WHY! *slowly turn to Thunder* THUNDER!

Thunder: O_O

Dusty & Pinkie: I was having an amaaaaazing dream and…

Thunder: Tha fudge! Stop speaking simultaneously.

Dusty & Pinkie: We are not speaking simu-lani-usly!

Thunder: Oh gosh *face hoofs*

Pinkie looks towards Dusty and he does the same, they both break into a loud laughter and fell back on their sleeping bags. The noise took care of waking everypony else. "What's with all tha commotion?" AJ said as she lazily tried to stand up.

Thunder: No time to explain AJ, Black's already ahead and WE have to catch up.

Everypony stood up and packed up all their stuff, Rarity deflated her bed which could surprisingly fit in her saddlebag. The ponies then set off in Black's direction with Thunder leading. Dusty then ran up to Thunder with an excited smile on his face.

Dusty: So dude, do you think that me and Pinkie will work out?

Thunder: How am I supposed to know?

Dusty: I think we had a connection when we were talking at the same time, don't you think?

Thunder: If you say so.

Flare and Pinkie were walking together and had just finished humming the "smile" song.

Flare: Good morning Pinkie, how are you?

Pinkie: Oh just super, Flare. Me and Dusty just had this crazy connection, we were like speaking at the same time and stuff.

Flare: Hm, sounds like a real thing doesn't it?

Pinkie: It does! Anyways, how's your morning?

Flare: Oh mine, well…um just a morning.

The two continued following the others until they suddenly stopped. "What is it Thunder, dear?" Rarity said as she looked ahead trying to scout the problem. Thunder looked around in the woods then finally looked up at the sky and replied. "I can't see Black anywhere, Dusty let's get an aerial view." The two took to the gray skies and looked around. After some time Dusty spotted Black near a river on the other end of the trail.

Dusty: Found him! He's at that river.

Thunder: Nice work.

They landed back on the ground and informed the rest on Black's location. They all ran towards the river and found him sitting down staring at his reflection in the water.

Twilight: What the hay, weren't you supposed to be helping us out here?

Applejack: Yeah, what were ya doin' anyway?

Black: What I was doing doesn't concern you, and besides I told you that I wouldn't wait around for slowpokes!

Flare could see that something was eating away at Black and she felt like she should do something to at least get his mind of it. Thunder then stood next to Black and looked at him through the reflection in the water. "Listen Black, we really need your help to save Rainbow Dash and the other ponies. So could you please do me that favour?" Black gave out a long sigh and got up turning to the other ponies. "Alright, I can see how much this mare means to you, all of you, so I'll help."

Pinkie: Well then, let's go!

The group gave a hardy cheer as they continued down the path. Black looked at them and looked up at the sky. "I wish I still had a chance to save you." "You know, you'd feel much better if you talked to someone about your problems." Black was startled, he then turned around and saw Flare standing there smiling at him.

Black: Oh it's you, Flare was it?

Flare: Yeah.

Black: Well Flare, we better catch up to the others.

The two then ran towards the group and followed from behind.

Flare: So, fancy jewellery you got there. Where did you get them?

Black: I don't think I want to talk about it.

Flare: *friendly shoulder punch* Come on! You can tell me.

Black looked at Flare as she gave him a playful smile. He relaxed a bit and began explaining.

Black: The ones on my hooves are called Gradivus, they give me the ability to use magic.

Flare: Okay that explains how you levitated us from the ground the other night. So…what about the one around your neck, what does it do?

Black: Oh…um it's an Alonedite which gives me the ability to increase my magic power or other attributes but as you saw last night puts a lot of strain on my body.

Flare: Where did you even get these things?

Black: Well…um…I…uh…

"Yo Black! Mind showing us where to turn?!" Thunder said as he waved his hooves in the air. "Strange, I don't remember there being a turn at this point." Black said with a confused expression on his face. He then flew towards the front of the group and looked around. There were two paths in their way and the weather was different for each path, one path had clear sunny sky while the other had kept the overcast weather. "What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked to no pony in particular.

Dusty: We could split up again.

Rarity: I guess that would make sense…

Dusty: Dibs on whichever team Pinkie's in!

Everyone looked at him in silence and Dusty quickly recovered by saying…

Dusty: What? She's… fun! *forces smile*

Applejack: nice save.

Fluttershy: So…what do we do Twilight?

Twilight: I would say split up but we won't have a safe way of communicating.

Black: I think I can help with that.

Black had all the unicorns stand in a row; he then raised his left hoof and concentrated. The Gradivus then started giving off a yellow aura and so did the unicorns. After about two minutes the aura disappeared. The ponies looked at each other to see if anything had changed.

Twilight: And what was that supposed to do exactly?

Black: I've used my Gradivus to send a communication spell through all of you, now you'll be able to communicate using your magic.

Flare: Well then let's test this out!

Flare then teleported back to the river they had passed, she then closed her eyes and concentrated. Her horn gave off the same yellow aura from before then she thought of talking to Rarity. Rartiy's horn then gave off the same yellow aura, she then tried speaking.

Rarity: He…hello?

Flare: HEY I can hear you!

Rarity: We can hear you as well!

Applejack: Alright now, come on back.

Flare teleported back to the group and crashed into Black. "Oops, hehe, sorry." Flare blushed from embarrassment but Black just shook it off. "You really have to work on your teleportation." Black said as he turned away from her, giving a small hidden smile in the process.

Thunder: I think we're ready, Twilight set up the teams.

Twilight: Right. Thunder, Flare, Applejack and Rarity will take the overcast path while Fluttershy, Pinkie an…

Dusty: and me!

Twilight: Yes and you Dusty along with Black and I will take the sunny path. All set?

Everypony nodded in agreement and quickly split into their teams. "If ya'll find anything important don't forget to call, ya hear?" Applejack said as she gave Twilight a hug, "I will." "Good luck with you and Pinkie, don't fuck it up!" Thunder said with a mocking tone. "Yeah well I bet that after all this we'll be dating!" "You're on!" The two friends shook hooves and went their separate ways. Flare looked back and waved at Black, he replied with a light smile as he walked away with his team.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author: Another chapter done. I had to daydream a lot for this chapter to work.**

**Thunder: and when he says a lot, he MEANS a lot. he didn't even get to study for his test.**

**Twilight: WHAT! YOU DIDN'T STUDY!?**

**Author: Oh no I did study for the test so relax.**

**Twilight: well i'm not taking any chances, I'm gonna help you study all your subjects so that you get a good grade.**

**Author: Thanks a lot Thunder. -_-**

**Thunder: Sorry :P**

**Applejack: Okay, please review, fav and follow ya'll and see you next chapter.**


	9. Second chance

A Change of Scenery Chapter 9

**Author: Oh you're still reading? Wonderful! You hear that everypony, someone is still reading.**

**Pinkie: Oooo this is great we should have a party!**

**Thunder: Yeah well in case you didn't notice, we have a story to get to.**

**Pinkie: Aww, do we have to? **

**Author: We kinda do. So disclaimer anypony?**

**Rarity: ****All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except OCs and storyline.**

**Author: Oh almost forgot, if any of the characters turn human, visualize them in the Equestria Girls version.**

* * *

*Deadly Alliance hideout, in the cellar*

Many other ponies were also kidnapped and put into their own cells, some having to share with others. Rainbow was sitting in a corner thinking about her friends when two changelings were busy annoying Rainbow by repeatedly poking her head with a stick. "Cut it out!"She then brushed the stick away from her only for the changelings to chuckle and continue. She then got really mad and grabs the stick before it could reach her face and jabbed it into one of the changeling's throats. It then stumbled back chocking on the stick. The one changeling next to it was alarmed at what had happened and pulled the stick out its companion's throat.

The changeling that was choking then glared at Rainbow and blasted her with an electric beam. She was then sent back into the wall with electricity passing through her as she screamed in agony. Before passing out she saw that one of the ponies was being led to the Extraction room. The pony gave her a look of complete terror as the door was closed behind them.

Chrysalis then exited the room after giving her last orders.

Chrysalis:…and make sure you store some in the Emotion chamber.

As she walked towards the exit to the cellar she stopped near Rainbow's cell and seeing her pain made her laugh with pleasure.

Chrysalis: haha, I see you still have some energy left in you but that won't last long.

Rainbow: You…just wait. My friends will…deal with you…you piece of…

Chrysalis: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Chrysalis then zapped Rainbow with her magic causing her to drop back down almost losing consciousness.

Chrysalis: Your friends are dead anyways.

Rainbow: You're…lying!

Chrysalis: Am I? Discord is taking care of them now. As. We. Speak.

Chrysalis then opened the door and gave Rainbow one last thought.

Chrysalis: Better discard them from your thoughts…forever. Muahahahahaha!

Rainbow: No…

Rainbow then collapsed on the floor and had lost consciousness. Chrysalis then entered the throne room and saw Discord seated upside down on his throne.

Chrysalis: What are you doing?!

Discord then snapped his fingers and he then teleported to her side.

Discord: Just trying to think of something else to do to the "Heroes"

Chrysalis: Well, what you should be doing is finding a way to eliminate them.

Discord snapped his fingers and changed into a filly and threw a tantrum. "C'mon! Let me have some more fun for a wittle while," Discord whined.

Chrysalis: What have you done with then so far?

Discord then changed back to normal and teleported himself and Chrysalis to their thrones. He then snapped his fingers and a blue flash appeared in front of them and turned into a rectangular shape. The screen then displayed the two groups on their paths. "I've managed to split them up and they don't know what will come their way, hehe."

Chrysalis: Okay, then it should be easier for you to kill them, just don't mess it up

*the sunny path*

The place looked so beautiful with little animals running around and playing on the green grass and the birds flying in the clear blue sky. Fluttershy just couldn't keep it in anymore and exploded with joy.

Fluttershy: Oh my, this is just so BEAUTIFUL!

Fluttershy then ran towards a field of flowers and just drops herself there and started making flower angels. "Ooo, I wanna join!" Pinkie then joined Fluttershy in making flower angels. "I'm coming too," Dusty then landed right next to Pinkie and also started making his own. The trio giggled as they continued playing in the flowers but then were met with T_T faces from Black and Twilight.

Black: Oh sure let's play in the beautiful flowers, I don't think our friend who's in a life or death situation won't mind if we don't arrive in time to save her.

Twilight: C'mon you guys, we have to keep moving if we're to get to Rainbow in time.

Pinkie: but Black said that she won't mind waiting.

Black: -_- Pinkie, it's called sarcasm, I was being sarcastic.

Dusty: Is sarcasm in general a good thing or a bad thing?

Black: Well in my context… it's bad.

Fluttershy and Pinkie then got up and dusted themselves off. "I'm sorry Twilight; it's just that…I really… needed to do something that could take some of the worry away." Fluttershy said as she bowed her head in shame.

Twilight: its okay Fluttershy, now let's get going.

Before they could leave Dusty saw something lying under the shadow of a tree. "Hold on just a sec," he slowly moved towards the tree trying not to startle whatever it was. As he got closer Fluttershy asked him what it looked like. "It looks…green, it has a rectangular body with a square head but no arms."

Fluttershy: I have never seen or heard of a creature like that, have you Twilight?

Twilight: No neither did I, Black?

Black:*shrugs*

Twilight: well then what is it?

Pinkie: *strokes chin* hmmm, rectangle body, no arms, square head…

Dusty then saw it start moving. "Oh hey little guy, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt ya. As Dusty got closer the figure began to slowly turn around, "Uh guys, do any of you know of anything that has no eyes," Dusty said with his voice trembling in fear. Pinkie's eyes widen just after he said that, she quickly remembered something and screamed as she bolted towards Dusty. "CREEPER, DUSTY GET OUT OF THERE!"

Dusty: WAIT,WHAT?!

Dusty tried to turn and run but was frozen in fear. The Creeper turned and glared at Dusty with its empty eye sockets, it began to sizzle and before you knew it…

Pinkie: NOOOOO! *dives towards Dusty*

The creeper then exploded right on the spot and Pinkie was caught within the blast epicentre .The shockwave blew away the rest of the ponies and uprooted some bushes.

The three of them struggled back up trying to comprehend what had happened. "Wh…what happened?" Twilight held her head in pain. "Oww!, huh, The fuck!" Black found himself stuck in a tree and Fluttershy went to help him out. "Where's Dusty and Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked as she looked around the area. "Over there!" Black pointed at a medium sized crater right were Dusty was standing.

They quickly ran towards the crater and called out to their friends but heard no response. The dust started clearing up and they could see Dusty and Pinkie in the centre.

Twilight: Oh no!

Twilight then dropped down into the crater with the others following right behind her. She then quickly ran towards Pinkie and Dusty and checked their pulses.

Fluttershy: T…Twilight.

Twilight: Th…they didn't make it.

*Meanwhile, someplace unknown*

Dusty slowly opened his eyes and looked around the area. All he saw was whiteness all around him and it seemed as if he were laying on an invisible platform. He then rubbed his eyes with his hooves only to notice that…

Dusty: Woah, my hands…their back.

Dusty had turned human again, he then tried to stand which felt weird at first, seeing that he was used to walking on all fours. "Okay got used to it, now…Where on mother nature's world am I!"

Dusty then heard someone groan on the ground next to him. When he looked he immediately realised that it was Pinkie, who had also turned human. Pinkie opened her eyes and saw Dusty reaching out his hand to help her up. "DUSTY!" she screamed as she gave him a bear hug.

Pinkie: Ooo, I thought you were dead.

Dusty: Actually…I think we ARE dead.

Pinkie: oh. Well look on the bright side I get to be a human.

Dusty: how'd you know?

Pinkie: *shrugs* no idea.

?: Hehehe, it's been a long time since I've seen you…

The two were surprised and looked around for the owner of the voice. "I think I've heard that voice before," Dusty pondered as Pinkie was trying to guess who it was. A bright white flash them shone in front of them and from the light appeared an old man wearing a long white robe and had a grey old beard. "Grandpa?" Dusty asked as he started walking towards him.

Grandpa: Yes it's me Shane…or should I say Dusty Swift.

Dusty then gave his grandpa a warm hug and had a tear roll down his cheek. "I missed you so much," Pinkie joined in on the hug, "I missed you too!"

Grandpa: Okay you two loosen up or you might break my bones.

They broke the hug and stood at attention.

Grandpa: Now tell me…how did you two end up here?

Dusty: Death by Creeper.

Grandpa: You mean does green things from minecraft?

Pinkie: Yeah, I tried to save him but I got caught in the blast instead. Hehe.

Grandpa: I see… and Dusty you dare not introduce me to this fine young lady.

Dusty: Oh my bad, Grandpa this is Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: nice to meet ya. *holds out hand*

Grandpa:*shakes hand* Nice to meet you too. So are you two dating?

The two blushed and looked at their feet as they moved around.

Dusty & Pinkie: well…um…we really…didn't um…

Grandpa: It's okay you don't have to answer. Anyways I bring good news.

Pinkie: What is it?

Grandpa: God is giving you one more chance to live again and sent me to send you back. So, ready to go?

The two then hugged Grandpa and said their goodbyes. "oh and Dusty. Make sure you stick with Pinkie, you two make a cute couple." Dusty smiled, took Pinkie's hand and looked into her eyes, "I will." Grandpa then nodded and placed his hands on the couples' heads which was followed by a bright flash of light sending them back to Equestria.

*back on sunny path*

Fluttershy and the rest of the group had taken flowers to lie down near their assumed dead friends. As Fluttershy was about to put her flower onto Dusty, his eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath.

Dusty: Oww, my body's in a lot…of pain right now.

Fluttershy: O_O *faints*

Dusty: oops.

Twilight then stood there in amazement as Pinkie also awoke from the dead. "You…guys are alive? You're alive!" Twilight then gave them both a big hug.

Dusty & Pinkie: OWW! TWILIGHT!

Twilight: Sorry, I'm just so happy that you guys are alive.

Black: Looks like you beat Death…for now.

Dusty: *chuckles* Ow! Twilight…know any healing spells?

"I learned some healing magic so I guess I can try." Twilight knelt next to Pinkie and Dusty. Her horn then gave off a white aura around the two friends. Most of their wounds disappeared and they were in good enough condition. "There, that should do the trick," Twilight said as she took some deep breaths.

Dusty: What about Flutters?

Black: I got it! *takes a bottle of water and sprays Flutters*

Fluttershy:*shivering* Th…thanks Black.

Black: Don't mention it. Now you two, explain how in the blue sky are you alive?

The two of them started explaining all that had happened in the other world.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author: WOOO! Finally done with this chapter.**

**Thunder: This is the highest amount of words you have ever typed.**

**Dusty: And I think me and Pinkie are finally dating. This is AWESOME!**

**Pinkie: We should have a party to celebrate! *shoots Party cannon***

**Rarity: It's a good thing I brought my party dress with me.**

**Fluttershy: Thanks for reading. Please fave, follow or review that is…i****f y****ou…** **want to****. *hides in her hooves***


	10. Past threatens the future

A Change of Scenery Chapter 10

**Author: Drum roll please.**

**Pinkie: *Drum rolls***

**Everypony: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 10! YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Thunder: We are really thankful for all the support from all our readers and reviewers.**

**Twilight: Okay everypony on three. 1…2…3!**

**Everypony: ****All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except OCs and storyline!**

**Derpy: Enjoy!**

* * *

*Overcast path*

The group was walking really cautiously due to the ominous weather, except for Thunder who was really enjoying the dark cloudy sky. He stopped a few times just to breathe in the cool air.

AJ: Are you alright Thunder? You're acting kinda strange.

Rarity: I agree with Applejack, we know you like this type of weather but it worries me that somepony like you actually love the dark sky.

Thunder: When you put it that way, I do feel like there's…

Flare: What? There's what?

Thunder's eyes quickly flashed a green colour and turned back to normal.

Thunder:*holds head in pain* No…nothing, it's not important.*walks off*

The girls exchanged glances of suspicion. The girls huddled around and whispered a plan; everypony nodded in agreement and broke from the huddle.

AJ: So Thunder, what's botherin' ya? *slowly pulls out lasso*

Thunder: *Eyes flash once more* Sorry, got nothing to say.

Thunder continued walking and didn't notice that he was caught by Rarity's magic. AJ then tied Thunder's hooves, trips him and pins him down. "LET ME GO!" Thunder struggles but is unable to break AJ's grip.

AJ: FLARE NOW!

Flare nodded in response and ran towards Thunder, who was still struggling. "What the heck!" Flare horn then gave off a bright purple aura around Thunder's head as she placed it on his head. Thunder's eyes started flickering from orange to green until they shone a bright emerald green colour. Then stopped moving completely and lied there silently.

*In Thunder's mind*

Flare found herself in a corridor that had doors with labels on them. She then saw one that was written "memories" and took a peek. She then saw Thunder as a human back on earth. She then saw him witness the death of his friend who died in a burning building; the smoke turning the cloudy sky dark. Thunder looked at least 9 years old from the looks of it. She then got out and closed the door.

Flare: Wow…that must have been hard for him.

She then continued down the corridor until she came across a dark area of the corridor. There was a door situated there that read "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Flare: *GULP* okay…you can do this.

She approached the door as cautiously as she possibly can. She then peeped through the door before entering. Once she was in, the door slammed itself shut. She looked across the room and saw Thunder standing in his pony form staring at the burned down house of his friend on the same type of weather. "Thunder!" she called out to him but he didn't respond.

She then walked towards him but then stopped when she his shadow extend to a wall and start materialising. Thunder slowly moved back, "No! It wasn't my fault!" Thunder said to the shadow in fear. The shadow then took the shape of Thunder but with green eyes, darker coat and fangs. Then the whole area was engulfed in darkness as well as Thunder. The dark figure then saw Flare and flashed its sharp fangs at her.

Flare: O_O OH NO! *turns and runs*

Dark Thunder then disappeared from her sight.

Flare: Gotta get out! Gotta get out!

She then got cut off by Dark Thunder and she slid to a stop. He then smiled evilly at her exposing his extra sharp teeth. His eyes gave off a bright emerald green flash, blinding Flare.

Flare:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*back with the group*

Flare: *Eyes shoot open* NO! *heavy breathing*

Rarity: Calm down, dearie!

Trembling in fear, she looked at Thunder who had passed out then back at Rarity.

AJ: Now, what did ya see?

Flare: It…those…

Rarity: Speak up, whatever did you see?

Flare: Th…those eyes!

AJ: Come on now; transfer what you saw to us.

Flare sat there just staring into space her eyes wide deep in thought

AJ & Rarity: FLARE!

Flare finally awoke from her trance and looked back at the two mares in front of her. "O…okay," Flare stood up and walked up to Rarity first. She placed her horn on Rarity's which then gave it a black aura with blue swirls around it. Rarity then had memories of what Flare had seen in Thunder's memory, flash through her eyes. After the transfer was complete, Rarity struggled for breath after her brain had sorted out the memories. "Wha…what was that?!" Rarity whispered to herself with eyes widened and fears in her voice. Applejack looked at Rarity with a concerned expression on her face.

Flare: You ready…AJ? *prepares spell*

Applejack reluctantly nodded her head and got ready. Flare repeated the process on Applejack's head which glows the same colour as her horn. After the transfer Applejack had mimicked the same expression as Rarity's on her face. She then stared at Thunder thinking to herself, "What…is he?"

Thunder groggily opened his eyes and held his head in pain.

Thunder: Aw…man, what happened?

Thunder looked up and was met with faces filled with fear. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice. The others then shook their heads trying to hide their fear of what they saw.

Rarity: Oh it's nothing darling, we just…um

AJ: So glad that ya finally woke up, hehe *forces smile*

Thunder: wha…what happened to me?

Flare: You were um…hit…

AJ: by a…

Rarity: hail storm!

AJ: T_T seriously ah hail storm.

Rarity: what was I supposed to say?

Flare then walked over to Thunder and helped him up. "Now that you're awake, we can be on our way," Flare said as she placed her hoof around his shoulder and walked him down the path. The other two mares followed close behind still thinking of what they saw. "Do ya think we should tell him," Applejack whispered to Rarity who felt chills up her spine just thinking about it, "I believe it's best if we find the right time, for now let's not mention anything about It." As the group walked off they didn't notice a camera with wings that was following them.

*Deadly Alliance castle*

Discord was laughing uncontrollably at how afraid the mares were after seeing what was inside Thunder's memory.

Discord:*still laughing* Wha…what happened there? Hahaha!

"I created a dark version of Thunder from one of his childhood memories," Chrysalis replied with a proud smile on her face. "And…and when did you…do this?" Discord asked in between laughs while hanging upside down from his throne. "During our last encounter in Ponyville, when I tossed him towards his friends, I implanted some dark magic into his mind that grew by feeding off sorrowful memories."

Discord:*wipes off a tear* phew, that. Was Hilarious! OW! My tummy hurts from all the laughing, hehe OW!

Chrysalis: if you think that's funny, how about this

Chrysalis closed her eyes and focused her magic on the dark magic inside Thunder, her horn covered in the same black aura.

*Thunder's group after 5 minutes of walking*

Thunder was walking along side Flare until he felt a sudden pain in his head that made him stop in his tracks.

Flare: Thunder, what's wrong?

Thunder: I don't…know! AHHH!

Thunder then knelt down with one hoof on his head and screaming in pain. Applejack and Rarity rushed to Flares side with anxious expressions plastered on their faces.

AJ: What the hay is goin' on?

Flare: I don't know, he was fine a second ago!

Rarity: Oh no, look!

The three mares watched in horror as Thunder was being engulfed by dark magic. His coat turned a darker shade of blue. The mares stood there frozen and shaking in fear. Thunder then opened his eyes which had turned an emerald green colour. He then gave the mares an evil smile, exposing his deadly sharp teeth.

*transition*

Discord was laughing as hard as he could while pointing at what he saw on the ponies' faces on the screen.

Discord: look, look, look at their faces! *ROFL*

Chrysalis was trying to keep her magic active but failed because she had to use more magic due to the distance between her and Thunder.

Chrysalis: *panting* Darn it! Out of magic, and I almost would have had him kill his friends.

*back to group*

Dark Thunder walked slowly towards the mares with a look of murder in his eyes. He walked closer and closer towards them until they were backed up against a tree.

Applejack: *gulp* well, ah guess this is it.

Rarity: I think I might have to agree with you.

Flare: It was nice knowing you two!

The mares prepared themselves for the worst. Dark Thunder was about to launch himself towards them until he felt his power draining. His dark coat started evaporating and left behind Thunder's usual sky blue colour. Thunder closed his eyes and when he opened them they gave off a bright flash before turning back to normal. Thunder then fell to the ground barely conscious looking towards his friends.

Rarity: Th…Thunder is that…you?

Thunder:*panting* Who…else would it be?

Flare: could you hold on a sec

Flare then dragged Rarity and Applejack into a huddle. "So do you think we should tell him?" Flare asked her voice still trembling. "I think we should tell him, he might be able to fight it off next time," Applejack suggested as she looked over at Thunder. "I agree, he must know what is going on." The mares broke from their huddle and looked at Thunder who was confused at what was happening.

Applejack: Thunder, we got something to tell ya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author: Yep, I'm done with this chapter…and I'm really hungry right now.**

**Derpy:*comes with plate full of muffins* Who wants muffins!**

**Pinkie: MEEE!**

**Thunder: leave some for me!**

**Applejack: Don't forget me!**

**Everpony else: mee too, me three, muffins muffins!**

**Author:*om nom nom* please fave, follow and review. And we'll see you all next time!**


	11. Confession

A Change of Scenery  Chapter 11

**Author: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 1. I don't have much to say so let's get to it.**

**Pinkie: you wanna cupcake *crazy smile***

**Author: O_O nah, I'm good *jumps out the window***

**Pinkie: I wonder what his problem is, ah well. ****All things My Little Pony belong to Hasbro except OCs and storyline. Now I'm going to make another batch of cupcakes, hehe *psychotic smile***

* * *

*sunny path*

As the group continued on their way, Twilight and Fluttershy were questioning Pinkie and Dusty about what they saw.

Flutters: …were there any animals there?

Twilight: Did you see anything worth studying?

Flutters: how about the land itself, was it amazing?

Dusty: Look girls, like I said we didn't see anything other than the bright white room we were in.

Pinkie: But if I were to guess I would say that the animals are made out of candy, and the whole place would have a sunny sun that would bring joy to anypony that was there

Flutters: Oh I wish I was there.

Black: You do realize that you're gonna have to die to get there, right?

Flutters: Oh…um I suddenly…don't feel…like going…anymore…*whimper *

Pinkie: Oooo and the awesomest thing happened to me while I was there…

Twilight: What happened?

Black: Did you see yourself in the future, hehe

Pinkie: No silly, I turned human!

Twilight: You turned what now?

Pinkie: *explains slowly* I…turned…hu-man. Like Dusty

Twilight and Fluttershy just stood there with puzzled looks on their faces and Black just cocked an eyebrow at Pinkie's statement. "Care to explain what humans are, Pinkie?" Black said as he sat under a tree and crossed his hooves waiting for her response. Pinkie then leans on Dusty pointing at him, "I think the best way to know about humans is to ask one, riiight Dusty?"

Flutters: Wait…Dusty's a human?!

Twilight: Where you always a human?

Dusty: Well…yeah…I was never even from here.

Flutters: So where DID you come from…

The sky suddenly started flickering from day and night, for 2 minutes; the group looked up expecting something crazy to happen, until the sky finally set on night.

Black: Looks like Discord's turned off the lights.

Twilight: Let's find a safe place to camp before we can continue with this.

Dusty: It's okay with me.

*Overcast Path*

The group had already had a fire going and were seated around the fire. The girls already knew what the problem was but they wanted to see what more they could get out of him.

Applejack: So Thunder…

Thunder: Yeah AJ

Applejack: Why is it that ya always act strange whenever the sky is like this?

Flare: Yeah, you're either sad or happy what's with that?

Thunder: Um…well you see…I had a very close friend that had died in a fire. And during that time the sky was dark and cloudy, so I always remember the fun we used to have until his…yeah you know the rest.

Applejack: *holds her hat to her chest* why, I'm sorry for ya loss.

Rarity: Let's just have a moment of silence…

The group fell silent for a while in respect for Thunder's deceased friend. "So do you want to…talk about it or…?" Flare asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

Rarity: Flare! How could you even ask him something like that…?

"No its okay Rarity, you all should know about me." The group was silent and moved closer to Thunder as he began to speak. "I don't really belong here…well in Equestria to be exact." Everypony remained quiet waiting for him to continue with his story.

"I come from a different universe or dimension…something like that. And in my world, there are humans instead of ponies…"

Applejack: Ah think I heard somepony in town blabbering about humans existin' but I just thought she had a few screws loose.

Thunder: Yeah well she wasn't kidding.

Rarity: Well then how did you get here?

Thunder: Well um…I don't really know, all I remember was this strange noise and a flash of light then poof…I end up here.

Applejack: So were you tha only one teleported here?

Thunder: Weeeell…

* * *

Twilight: Thunder too?!

Dusty: *smiles and nods*

Flutters: What about Flare is she a human?

Pinkie: Eyup. But she's been here longer than Dusty and Thunder.

Black: Wait, how do you know about humans?

Dusty: Yeah how did you know what we were, I never even told you.

Pinkie: *messes with Dusty's hair* Oh Dusty, you should know that I know everything.

"Yeah well I guess you're…Hey, how did you know that I knew that you know everything?" Dusty gave Pinkie a questioning look. "Yeah well you see…" Pinkie was interrupted by a white flash of light. She covered her eyes from the blinding light.

*Author's room*

Pinkie found herself sitting in a dark room. She sees a small screen that is blocked by an office chair. I slowly turn around in the chair while resting my head on my hand.

Author: I guess you're wondering why I brought you here.

Pinkie: Oh come on just this once.

Author: No Pinkie! You were doing this in someone else's story and you're not gonna do it here!

Pinkie: *sighs* OKAY I GOT IT!

Author: Good. Bye bye now.

Pinkie then disappears and reappears back with her group. Dusty was waving his hoof in front of Pinkie, trying to get her attention.

Dusty: Hello?

Pinkie: *shakes her head* Oh…um…*shrugs*lucky guess?

Twilight: You know what, let's call it a night and…

* * *

Rarity: …go to sleep. We'll give the others a call tomorrow.

Flare: I'm with you on that one.

Applejack: I think amma hit the hay too.

With that said both groups got into their sleeping bags and all dozed off with their own thoughts on their minds.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author: Well thanks to somebody, I had a lot of rough nights due to him telling me about some cupcake making pony**

**Pinkie: Come out, come out wherever you are...**

**Author: O_O Got to go, please fav, follow and review and i'll see you next time...if I survive. P.S Give me some ideas on what I can put these guys through next.**


End file.
